Across the universe
by AmbivalentRiot
Summary: A partir du XXIe siècle, la conquête spatiale a considérablement avancé et l'Homme a découvert de nouvelles galaxies. En 2461, dans une lointaine galaxie, le jeune Antoine Daniel doit partir à la recherche de son ami d'enfance Nyo, enlevé par une mystérieuse organisation galactique, et donc trouver un pilote... On peut dire qu'il ne sera pas déçu!
1. Chapter 1

**Bijooooooooooooour!**

 **Alors, oui, je sais, je vous vois venir : "Tu te fous de nous? ça fait 6 mois que t'as pas sorti de chapitre sur Je t'aime malgré tout et tu sors une nouvelle fic?"**

 **Oui. Je bloque sur le SqueezieXGeek, et quand ça veut pas, ça veut pas. Je reprendrais donc cette fanfic dès que j'aurais l'inspiration, promis. Et oui, vous avez envie de me tuer/torturer/écarteler/faire écouter du Justin Bieber/faire un massacre de hérissons tout mignons (veuillez barrer la ou les mention(s) inutile), mais retenez vous. S'il vous plaît.**

 **Sur ce, présentons cette fic. C'est une fic avec Mathieu, Antoine et d'autres gens, qui se passe dans l'espace. L'idée est venue après un marathon Star Wars avec des potes et une trop grosse consommation de chips, coca et délires en tout genre. Et voilà, cette fic est née.**

 **Je préfère prévenir tout de suite, il n'y aura** **PAS** **de Matoine et pas de ships en général. Voilà désolée.**

 **Sur ce, enjoy!**

 **/\**

Les lunes se levaient paisiblement sur la Ville de Cristal, nommé ainsi en raison de ses immenses immeubles en cristal, qui brillaient au lever du soleil rouge. Mais pour l'instant, Geb et Nout trônaient dans le ciel noir.

Le centre-ville était relativement silencieux, malgré la musique qui filtrait de quelques appartements chics. Les habitants de cette ville magnifique étaient des ambassadeurs, des artistes talentueux ou des acteurs célèbres. On la disait la ville la plus riche de l'Empire.

Mais comme toutes les villes, elle a ses côtés sombres, ses coupe-gorges, ses assassins. C'est la banlieue Ouest de la cité qui occupait cette fonction. Des ordures jonchant le sol, des enfants courbés dans les poubelles, des meurtriers, des trousseurs de jeunes filles. L'Enfer jouxtant le Paradis.

C'est dans ce quartier que ce soir là, deux ombres se glissaient furtivement le long des murs.

Soudain, l'une d'elle s'arrêta et l'autre lui rentra dedans.

"Aïe putain! Qu'est-ce que tu fous Antoine?

-Boucle-la un peu Nyo!"

Il reçut une claque sur l'arrière de la tête. En se massant le crâne, il parcourut des yeux la rue. Il leur suffisait de la traverser pour atteindre leur but : les cuisines de la Taverne du Balgor. Soudain, le bandeau de lumière qui éclairait le chemin disparut.

"On y va!" souffla-t-il.

Ils coururent jusqu'à la fenêtre aux volets ouverts. Deux femmes s'activaient dans la cuisine, une vieille au visage blanc et ridé avec une sorte de trompe et une jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts brillant, mince. Un cri rententit au loin, dans la taverne et la vieille monta lentement. Dès qu'elle fut partie, on frappa à la porte et la blonde sortit, un grand sourire aux lèvres

"Allez vite!" chuchota Nyo.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine et ouvrirent les placards, sans trouver autre chose que des casseroles et des couverts.

"Merde, elle change tout de place à chaque fois! Fais chier!

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé!"

Antoine rejoignit son ami. Celui-ci avait trouvé de la viande salée, des fruits, du pain et même de la brioche importée directement de la Terre.

"Eh ben, elle en a plus qu'elle veut le dire la vieille!

-Allez viens, on prend ce qu'on peut."

A peine Antoine avait-il fini sa phrase que des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Les voleurs prirent un peu de tout et s'enfuirent.

Ils entendirent des cris alors qu'ils couraient comme des dératés dans les ruelles sales et sombres.

Quelques minutes de course plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau de la Grande Décharge. Une étendue de plusieurs dizaines d'hectares, jonchée de déchets organiques et métalliques. Même la nuit, la Décharge ne se stoppait pas. Des ouvriers ramassaient des ordures dans leur bac, le traînait jusqu'au grand four chargé de les brûler. De la gueule du monstre sortaient des odeurs de métal fondus et de chair brûlée, en plus d'une intense chaleur. Les garçons s'assirent sur le petit muret qui surplombait l'endroit. Ils sortirent leur butin : trois lamelles de viande, une pomme, une grappe de raisin, une tranche de pain et un peu de brioche. Ils mangèrent en regardant le ciel.

"Un jour, commença Nyo. J'irais là-bas."

Il pointa une étoile. Jamais la même, songea Antoine en souriant.

"Tu dis ça à chaque fois. Tu sais très bien que tu pourras jamais.

-M'en fous, j'aime bien imaginer."

Antoine leva les yeux lui aussi. C'est vrai qu'il aimerait bien prendre son envol et découvrir de nouvelles planètes, loin de cette Décharge et de cet endroit sale. Loin de tous ces gens qui l'appelaient "Stranger". Parce qu'il était solitaire, et un peu fou, du point de vue des autres. Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère, morte en couches, et son père avait disparu le jour de ses 9 ans. Depuis, il travaillait ici, à la Décharge. Et, à 17 ans révolus, il n'était jamais parti d'ici. Il avait toujours vécu avec son ami Nyo, chapardant par-ci par-là, travaillant parfois de nuit pour recevoir un peu plus d'argent et de nourriture.

Et parfois, il aimait s'abandonner à regarder le ciel et à imaginer la vie sur ces planètes à la fois si proches et si lointaines. Il soupira, passa la main dans ses cheveux indomptables et dit :

"De toute manière, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait? On a pas d'argent, on serait toujours deux pauvres vagabonds..."

Nyo ne répondit pas, mais soupira avec tristesse. Antoine regarda le sol. Il savait pertinemment que, même si Nyo voulait voyager, il ne pourrait jamais. Même si on lui fournissait les moyens, jamais il ne partirait sans sa mère, Lara. Il ne lui restait qu'elle et il disait qu'il ne l'abandonnerait qu'à sa mort.

"C'est quoi ce truc?"

L'orphelin releva la tête en entendant la voix de son ami. Un trait de lumière blanche s'approchait de la planète au loin, dans le ciel. Antoine haussa les épaules.

"C'est une étoile filante.

-Une étoile filante blanche? C'est pas comme ça!

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?

-J'en ai déjà vu!

-Combien?

-Une mais...

-Ben voilà, c'est pas en ayant vu une seule étoile filante que tu vas toutes les connaître. Tiens, d'ailleurs, elle a disparu."

Son ami scruta encore l'horizon avec un air inquiet. Puis il haussa les épaules à son tour.

"T'as p't'et raison.

-J'ai toujours raison mec, cherche pas.

-T'es con.

-Toi aussi."

Ils se sourirent.

Soudain, il y eut une explosion suivi d'une aveuglante lumière blanche. Les deux jeunes garçons furent propulsés au sol. Antoine se leva difficilement, un léger filet de sang coulant de son front, ses lunettes tordues.

"Lâchez-moi! Antoine! A l'aide!"

Le garçon bondit sur ses pieds et vit son ami se faire traîner par deux types habillés en rouge. Il avait beau s'agiter, donner des coups de pied, mordre ses assaillants, ils ne le lâchaient pas.

Antoine courut vers l'un des types et lui foutu un énorme coup de poing. Il tituba et Nyo en profita pour lui mettre un coup de pied bien placé. L'homme s'écroula. Le second attrapa un couteau et attaqua Antoine avec. Il évita le coup et tenta de le frapper, mais l'autre le poussa violemment. Le brun en fut déstabilisé et le ravisseur en profita pour assomer Nyo et le balancer sur son épaule.

Antoine courut le plus rapidement possible dans leur direction. Malheureusement, celui qu'il avait envoyé à terre lui tira la cheville, le faisant s'écrouler.

Antoine, impuissant, vit son ami se faire emmener dans un petit vaisseau rouge, décoré d'un signe bizarre : deux serpents entrelacés entourant une lance avec une sorte de soleil en fond.

Lorsque les travailleurs de nuit alertés par les cris, arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils trouvèrent Antoine assis sur la sol, une broche frappée de cet insigne serrée dans le poing.

 **/\**

La femme était assise sur une chaise branlante, dans la seule pièce de la maison délabrée. Elle se tenait la tête entre les mains. Antoine entra doucement et referma la porte avant devenir s'asseoir aux côtés de la mère de son ami.

"Je... Je suis désolé Lara."

Elle ne répondit pas mais renifla avant de lever la tête. Ses yeux brillants de larmes fixèrent le brun avant d'être recouverts par les paupières lourdes de la femme. Elle se leva, remettant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille et s'affaira à ranger quelques affaires. Antoine, lui, sortit la broche et la tourna entre ses doigts. L'insigne brillait à la faible lumière du soleil. Le jeune homme revit la scène, les hommes saisissant son ami et l'emmenant dans ce vaisseau. Et lui, il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher.

Soudain, prit par un courage venu du fond de son âme, il se leva et s'entendit dire :

"Je vais aller le chercher!"

Lara s'arrêta de ranger et se tourna, un air interrogateur et désabusé sur le visage.

"Et comment comptes-tu faire? Tu ne sais pas où ils l'ont emmené. Et quand bien même tu le saurais, il te faudrait un vaisseau et un pilote.

-Je vais aller à Sparse! C'est un aérodrome, il y a sûrement des pilotes! Et je vais trouver des indices, une piste...

-Tu n'y arriveras pas. Même si tu trouves un pilote à Sparse, il te faudra de l'argent. Regarde-toi, aucune des crapules qui font un arrêt à la capitale n'acceptera de te prendre. C'est sans espoir..."

Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant des larmes couler sur les joues de la blonde. Il soupira et sortit. Il se dirigea vers sa petite chambre délabrée où il ramassa quelques vêtements, de la nourriture, ses maigres économies et les glissa dans sa sacoche. Il lança une dernière fois un regard circulaire dans la chambre qu'il occupait depuis 17 ans et ferma la porte.

Il retrouverait Nyo. Coûte que coûte.

 **/\**

Il avait mal à la tête, très mal. Les sons lui parvenaient étouffés. Nyo battit des paupières, habituant petit à petit ses yeux à la lumière. Puis il se leva.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce éclairée par une lumière blafarde, fermée par une lourde porte en métal. La cellule -parce qu'il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il était prisonnier- était meublée simplement par un matelas collé au mur. Il se leva et marcha tout autour de la pièce, touchant les murs lisses.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là bordel de merde?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Deux types encapés habillés en rouge entrèrent d'abord, un pistolaser à la ceinture, puis un être au visage bleu tout fripé au milieu duquel trônait un groin, vêtu d'un haut et d'un pantalon noir pénétra dans la pièce. Il posa un plateau à terre, grogna quelques mots à grands renforts de grognement et sortit.

Nyo ne bougea pas pendant un bon moment, observant la pitance grise et pâteuse, puis poussé par la faim il s'approcha du plateau. Il mangea en se demandant encore pourquoi il était là.

Il ignorait qu'un sombre individu l'observait, derrière une caméra. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire et lâcha un ricanement.

"Mon cher Nyo, nous avons des tas de choses à nous dire."

 **/\**

 **Et vuala! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et moi je vous fait des câlins!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ou bonsoir bande de gens! J'espère que vous allez bien!**

 **Voici le deuxième chapitre de cet fic SF sur le Web Show!**

 **Et comme j'ai rien à dire, bonne lecture!**

 **/\**

"Voilà fils, tu es à Sparse. Bonne chance!

-Merci, bonne journée."

Antoine descendit du véhicule et observa la ville autour de lui.

Des maisons, dont la peinture supposée être blanche tirait plus sur le gris sale, se succédaient de chaque côté de la rue pavée. Des étals colorés se massaient devant les bâtiments, les commerçants criaient et les effluves de nourriture et de teinture montaient au nez d'Antoine. Il marcha dans la rue, regardant les marchandises, les gens qui riaient et discutaient, les marchandages... Il trouvait ça magnifique.

Mais il n'était pas là en touriste. Il observa encore la rue puis remarqua un bar nommé "Le Planète Bleue". Il pensa que c'était un bon endroit pour commencer sa petite enquête et poussa donc la porte.

Le bar était bondé. Des gens étaient attablés autour des tables rondes et bleues ou accoudées au bar. Les murs de la pièce étaient assez sobres, à l'exception d'un immense tableau représentant une planète avec quatre continents, séparés par une grande étendue bleue. Le jeune homme détacha son regard du tableau et se dirigea vers le bar, où il s'accouda. Presque aussitôt, un homme brun aux yeux noirs brillants se planta devant lui et lui demanda en souriant :

"Qu'est-ce que je te sers petit?

-Euh je... Ça s'il vous plaît."

Il avait pointé une bouteille nommée "Jack Daniel's" remplie d'un liquide ambré inconnu. L'homme sourit et lui en servit un verre qu'Antoine s'empressa de boire. Pour aussitôt s'étouffer.

Le barman éclata de rire en voyant Antoine tousser. Le liquide lui avait brûlé les poumons et la gorge, il n'en avait jamais bu d'aussi fort. Antoine s'était arrêté à la douce liqueur de qarsar, le fruit qui poussait dans la Ville de Cristal.

"Mais... Mais c'est quoi votre truc?

-C'est du whisky, petit. Boisson terrienne!

-Ils boivent des trucs bizarre, sur Terre!"

L'homme rit encore puis reprit :

"Dis-moi, je t'ai jamais vu ici... D'où viens-tu?

-De... De la Ville de Cristal."

L'autre siffla d'admiration :

"La Ville de Cristal, excusez du peu! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais à Sparse?

-Je... Je cherche mon ami. Il a été enlevé par des types... Des types qui présentaient cet insigne."

Il sortit la broche de sa poche et la posa sur le bar. D'un coup, le bruit autour du bar s'arrêta et tous eurent un mouvement de recul. Soudain, quelqu'un cria :

"Ça annonce LA FIN DU MONDE! LA FIN DU MONDE!

-Ta gueule! Retourne bosser!" ordonna le patron du bar.

L'homme vêtu d'une cape brune s'en alla pendant que le barman s'empressa de ranger le morceau de métal en jetant un oeil de tous les côtés. Puis il saisit le bras d'Antoine et siffla :

"Un conseil petit : rentre chez toi et oublie toute cette histoire. Il y a des forces qu'il vaut mieux ne pas réveiller.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais petit. Crois-moi, je te sauve la vie. Allez, finis ton verre et rentre à la Ville de Cristal...

-Non."

Le gars fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour réprimander Antoine mais celui-ci fut plus rapide :

"Je ne rentrerais pas avant d'avoir trouvé mon ami. J'ai promis à sa mère de le ramener. Dites-moi qui sont ces types, où ils sont et où je peux trouver un pilote."

L'homme soupira, regarda de tous les côtés et répondit :

"Ces gens sont dangereux. Ils se font appeler les Frères de la Lumière et je ne sais absolument pas où ils se trouvent. Et quand bien même quelqu'un le saurait, ça m'étonnerait qu'il accepte de t'y conduire. Ces 'Frères' sont entraînés au combat, ils n'hésitent pas à tuer ceux qui se dressent sur leur chemin, ils pillent les villages... Personne ne t'y conduira.

-Et vous, comment vous avez toutes ces infos?

-Les rumeurs petit.

-Les rumeurs naissent forcément de faits réels. Quelqu'un a dû y aller... et revenir visiblement."

Le barman se mordit la lèvre et le regarda dans les yeux. Antoine soutint son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et dise en soupirant :

"Bon, je connais bien quelqu'un, je peux te le présenter... Mais je ne te garantis rien.

-Oh merci monsieur!

-Appelle-moi Kriss, petit."

Il sortit de derrière le bar et demanda à un homme, vêtu d'une veste rouge et qui lui ressemblait beaucoup de s'en occuper. Celui-ci partit en marmonnant quelque chose comme "hélicoptère".

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle, où se trouvait un homme caché par un nuage de fumée grise, les pieds posés sur la table. Kriss s'adressa à lui :

"Math'?

-J't'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça.

-On a besoin de ton aide."

L'homme suspendit sa cigarette et répéta :

"On?

-Ce jeune garçon. Il doit trouver Les Frères.

Il avait chuchoté le dernier mot.

"Ce sale type?

-Tout à fait.

-Alors tu peux compter sur moi gamin."

Il se leva, dispersant la fumée et s'exclama :

"Alors... Qui a besoin des services de Mathieu Sommet?"

 **/\**

Nyo ne comprenait plus rien à rien. D'abord, il avait été enfermé dans une cellule sordide. Ensuite, on était venu lui apporter des vêtements propres et élégants. Enfin, quand il avait été habillé, on était venu le chercher. Maintenant, il marchait dans une sorte de base spatiale, encadré par deux hommes vêtus d'une cape rouge. Il remua ses poignets. Il ne sentait plus ses mains, à cause des gants de fer qui les enfermaient et les gardaient liées entre elles.

Vraiment, il avait beau tenter de trouver une explication plausible, il n'y parvenait pas. Etait-il prisonnier, oui ou non? Que lui voulaient ces types? Du bien, en le soignant? Du mal, en l'emprisonnant et en le menottant?

Toutes ces questions sans réponses s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il se trouva devant une lourde porte grise, ornée d'arabesques. Un des hommes posa sa main sur la porte et celle-ci brilla avant de s'ouvrir sur un immense bureau. Tout un mur était couvert d'une vitre qui laissait passer la lumière du soleil. Devant cette fenêtre se trouvait un bureau, où était assis un homme aux cheveux blonds. En entendant du bruit, il leva la tête et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui disparut aussitôt quand il vit les menottes du garçon.

"Enfin messieurs, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on traite ses invités. Enlevez-lui ses menottes!"

Les hommes se regardèrent puis l'un d'eux se dirigea vers le brun pour lui enlever les poignes de fer. Nyo se massa les poignets et l'homme eut un sourire satisfait.

"Bien Nyo... Désires-tu un rafraîchissement?

-Hem... Non, merci."

Bien qu'il meure de soif, il ne voulait rien accepter de cet homme. Malgré ses airs bienveillants et son ton doux, il sentait que ce type ne lui voulait pas que du bien. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et continua.

"Tu excuseras la qualité des services. Mes hommes ont crus que tu pouvais t'avérer... Dangereux."

Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres et il reprit :

"Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort... Mais ce n'est pas une raison."

Il observa Nyo, alors celui-ci fit de même.

L'homme était grand, très grand -ou alors c'était lui qui était trop petit-, mince et ne semblait pas dépasser 20 ans. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient de part et d'autre de son crâne pour s'arrêter au niveau du menton. Deux yeux verts émeraudes brillaient sous son front, entourant un long nez fin qui se plaçait au-dessus d'une bouche aux lèvres fines. Nyo en conclut que c'était un bel homme. En tout cas, il dégageait un certain charisme et le jeune garçon se dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas tant un psychopathe.

Le grand homme lui sourit puis demanda de sa voix douce :

"Bien. Nyo dis-moi, sais-tu qui je suis?

-Euh je... Non... Mais je sens que vous allez me le dire."

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous? J'suis con ou quoi?_

L'homme eut un petit rire puis se tourna. Il sembla chercher quelque chose sur son bureau puis répondit :

"Je suis Arden Messer. Je dirige les Frères de la Lumière et tu es là pour m'aider."

Nyo regarda de nouveau l'homme qui le fixait :

"Veux-tu bien m'aider?

-Vous... A quoi?

-A contrôler l'univers."

 _Rien que ça?_

"Moi? Mais je... Je ne suis pas...

-Bien sûr que si, tu es. La preuve."

Et il lança une paire de lame sur son vis-à-vis. Vis-à-vis qui se jeta à terre avec un cri, pour se relever aussitôt, furieux :

"Non mais ça va pas? C'est quoi votre problème?!"

Le blond le fixait avec stupeur, les yeux écarquillés. Puis, un peu ressaisi il balbutia :

"Tu... Tu aurais dû les arrêter...

-Mais vous êtes un PUTAIN DE MALADE! Où vous avez vu que j'avais le pouvoir d'arrêter les couteaux en plein vol?"

Mais l'homme ne l'écoutait plus. Une colère sourde s'était peinte sur son visage et il pivota vers les deux hommes qui essayaient de filer à l'anglaise. Il gronda :

"Vous vous êtes trompé? Vous vous êtes trompés de gosse et vous osez me le présenter?

-Mais Maître...

-Fermez-la!"

Il se retourna vers Nyo, dont la colère avait disparu en une fraction de seconde. Il affichait un terreur indicible et regardait l'énorme vase qui flottait au-dessus du bureau. Cet homme le terrifiait au plus haut point.

Il attrapa un des ses hommes par le cou et le força à fixer le pauvre garçon :

"Est-ce qu'il a l'air d'un Elu?

-Je... Je...

-Réponds à ma question!

-N... Non Maître.

-Non! Bien sûr que non! Et maintenant, tout est foutu PAR VOTRE FAUTE!

-Maître, si je peux me permettre..."

Le second avait repris contenance et osa continuer :

"Il y avait deux garçons. Au même endroit. Il est possible que l'autre soit l'Elu..."

Arden le fixa en réfléchissant, avant de relâcher l'autre homme qui glissa à terre avec une quinte de toux. Le blond reporta son attention sur Nyo puis jeta un coup de pied à l'homme à terre et ordonna :

"Debout! Emmène celui-ci à la Fosse, Karls sera content d'avoir de la main-d'oeuvre en plus. Quant à toi, dit-il en se tournant vers l'homme resté en retrait, retrouve-moi cet Elu! Et ne te trompe pas!

-Bien Maître."

Il s'inclina et allait se retirer lorsque Arden lui lança :

"Ah! Et je vais demander à Jeanne de vous accompagner.

-Bien Maître."

Il sortit en fulminant. Pourquoi lui coller Jeanne dans les pattes? Cette psychopathe allait tout gâcher! Il regarda le pauvre Nyo s'en aller et se jura de retrouver l'autre garçon.

Et ce, par tous les moyens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous/toutes! J'espère que vous allez bien et aujourd'hui je vous poste un autre chapitre de Across The Universe!**

 **Mais avant...**

 **Petit instant pub :** **Je vous invite à aller faire un tour sur le profil de MrJacketBarths. Il écrit des trucs biens et sur des sujets pas communs en plus et il mériterait beauuuuucoup de reviews, de lecture et d'amour! (Vous le dites si je m'emballe, hein?). Enfin bref, je suis certaine que ça lui ferait plaisir si vous alliez jeter un coup d'œil et laisser une gentille review, parce que ce qu'il écrit est vraiment cool! Merci d'avance!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **/\**

 _"C'est ça, un pilote professionnel?"_

Ce fut la première pensée qui vint à Antoine. Le personnage qui se tenait devant lui devait être âgé d'une vingtaine d'années à peine et avait un air nonchalant. Ses yeux azurs, sous des cheveux châtains savamment ébouriffés, le détaillaient Il portait une veste en cuir noire par dessus une chemise blanc cassé, comme si elle s'était ternie au cours des ans, un pantalon noir et des bottes noires qui montaient au genou. Un pistolaser pendait à sa ceinture (l'auteure précise que toute ressemblance flagrante avec un personnage créé par un certain G. Lucas est totalement voulue). L'homme sourit à Antoine et dit :

"C'est toi qui a besoin d'aide, petit?

-Oui m'sieur... Je... C'est mon ami qui a été enlevé par... hem vous savez déjà qui... Et j'aurais besoin que vous me conduisiez à eux."

-Et pourquoi je t'aiderai?"

La question déstabilisa quelque peu Antoine.

 _"Bah oui crétin, pensa-t-il, tu t'attendais à quoi? C'est clairement pas un chevalier servant qui défend la veuve et l'orphelin gratuitement!"_

"Euh... Je...

-Parce que là, c'est un voyage à l'autre bout de la galaxie, passage par les endroits les plus dangereux et en plus une prise de risques, rien que pour te déposer chez les frères. Tout ça, ça va chercher dans les... disons 350 Kastols. Et encore, je te fais un prix, parce que t'as une bonne tête.

-Mathieu..." soupira Kriss.

Antoine écarquilla les yeux. 350 Asols? Jamais, même en travaillant toute sa vie, il n'aurait la somme suffisante! Il était prêt à abandonner quand une idée germa dans son esprit. Une idée complètement folle qu'il testa quand même :

"Je... Je les ai pas sur moi, mais je vous promets que je vous les donnerai après! Vous n'aurez qu'à demander à mon père!

-Ah oui? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ton père?

-Il... Il travaille à l'Administration de la Ville de Cristal. Et si vous me ramenez sain et sauf, je vous assure que je double le prix!"

Il vit une lueur avide s'allumer dans les yeux du , il répliqua :

"Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire de crédit. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si je meurs dans l'opération? Je n'aurais pas eu le temps de profiter de mon argent!

-C'est surtout que si vous mourez dans la manœuvre, vous n'aurez pas vraiment besoin de tout cet argent!"

Les yeux de Mathieu se plissèrent et Antoine sentit la sueur couler dans son dos. Merde, quel con! Il était impensable que le pilote l'aide maintenant!

Mais, contre toute attente, celui-ci éclata de rire et lui donna une bourrade dans le dos en disant :

"Tu sais quoi? Je t'aime bien gamin! J'accepte de t'aider! A demain, 6h, à la piste d'atterrissage!"

Et il disparut. Antoine cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et la réalité lui revint en pleine face.

Il partait demain pour l'endroit le plus dangereux de la galaxie, avec un pilote dont il ne savait absolument rien. Et, en plus, il venait de lui promettre 700 Asols qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Lorsqu'il les déposerait de nouveau à la Ville de Cristal-si ça arrrivait un jour-, Nyo et lui auraient intérêt à filer trèèès rapidement.

Soudain, une main sur son épaule le tira de ses pensées. Kriss lui sourit et lui dit :

"Allez viens petit, je vais te donner une chambre.

-Merci... Au fait, je m'appelle Antoine."

Le barman sourit et conduisit le garçon dans une petite chambre très correcte. Un lit, une table, une armoire, un lavabo...

"Désolé, c'est un peu pauvre ici.

-Je... C'est pas grave.

-Bonne nuit Antoine.

-Kriss?

-Oui petit?

-Est-ce que vous venez de la Terre?"

L'homme sourit et son regard se fit nostalgique.

"Oui. J'ai dû venir habiter ici quand j'étais petit, mais je me rappelle encore de ma maison sur la Terre..."

Il regarda le jeune homme sans vraiment le voir puis haussa les épaules avant de répéter :

"Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Kriss."

Le barman ferma la porte et Antoine, après avoir posé son sac par terre, s'écroula sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Il était épuisé, n'ayant pas dormi depuis deux jours. Il sourit en pensant à son ami, qu'il allait sauver.

 _T'en fais pas Nyo. J'arrive._

 **/\**

L'homme encapuchonné regarda le quartier sale et désert. Il ordonna à ses hommes :

"Trouvez le garçon. Mais pas de massacre."

Les soldats se dispersèrent, entrant dans les maisons. Il y eut des cris de terreur, mais pas de bruits d'armes contre la chair. Soudain, il vit une ombre passer à sa gauche.

"Reste ici Jeanne. Je ne veux pas de massacre.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle comme type. Je suis sûre qu'Arden aurait été d'accord."

Il détailla la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux blonds tressés battaient ses reins. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur malsaine et la cicatrice qui barrait sa joue droite ainsi que la hache dans son dos augmentaient cette impression de cruauté qui se dégageait d'elle. Il lui dit d'un ton à la fois méprisant et réprobateur :

"C'est _Maître._ A la limite _Maître Arden._

-Pour toi peut-être. Mais moi, je fais ce que je veux.

-Pas lors d'une mission sous _ma_ responsabilité."

Il se força à soutenir le regard haineux de la jeune femme. Il ajouta :

"Je vais faire le tour des maisons, reste-ici.

-Fais attention à toi, un coup de couteau est si vite parti dans ces ruelles sombres.

-C'est adorable de t'inquiéter, mais je sais me défendre."

Et il s'éloigna de la blonde fulminante, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il passa la tête dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Un homme était recroquevillée au fond de la pièce. Un des soldats se tourna vers lui et dit :

"Il dit connaître le gamin qu'on a enlevé, chef.

-Ah oui?"

Il s'approcha de l'homme. De taille moyenne, environ une quarantaine d'années, le teint mate. Le Frère demanda :

"Alors? Que sais-tu?

-Il... Il travaillait avec moi à la décharge...

-Et l'autre garçon?

-An... Antoine je suppose... C'était son ami, il travaillait là-bas aussi...

-Où vit-il?

-Je... Je l'ignore... Mais Lara doit le savoir... C'est la mère de Nyo, elle... elle vit à deux maisons d'ici dans la rue de derrière. Ne me faites pas de mal, par pitié!

-Qui a dit que nous allions te faire du mal? Messieurs, donnez-lui sa récompense."

L'homme se protégea avec son bras, attendant lâchement la Mort.

Mais il reçut simplement une bourse bien remplie de la part de l'autre, qui disparut aussitôt.

"Trouvez-moi cette femme." ordonna-t-il.

Ses hommes partirent dans la direction indiquée par le pauvre hère.

Quand à lui, il regarda les étoiles.

"Haynis?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Jeanne"

Il se tourna vers la femme qui haussa les épaules.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

-Oui.

-Ah. Et je peux savoir quoi?

-Bien sûr. Dans seulement une seconde..."

Les hommes de main revinrent, encadrant une femme blonde, plus toute jeune bien que très jolie. Elle lança un coup d'oeil terrifié aux hommes qui la tenaient fermement.

"Lara, je suppose?" demanda Haynis d'un ton mielleux.

La femme hocha fébrilement la tête et regarda Jeanne et sa hache, avant de détourner les yeux quand celle-ci lui adressa un sourire terrifiant.

Haynis retint un soupir d'agacement et demanda :

"Où vit Antoine?

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de mon fils?"

Claquement de langue réprobateur.

"Lara, je vous conseille de répondre à ma question.

-Je ne vous dirai pas où vit Antoine."

L'homme brun soupira cette fois avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. La guerrière avait posé une lame sous le cou de la femme, qui avait lâché un cri.

"Réponds ou je t'écorche vivante. Et je me ferai un plaisir de faire pareil avec ton fils.

-Jeanne..."

Elle l'ignora et pressa un peu plus sur le cou de la femme qui semblait hésiter. Puis elle gémit :

"Ne faites pas de mal à Nyo...

-Si tu réponds correctement."

Lara hésita une demi-seconde puis avoua à contrecœur :

"Il... Il n'est plus ici... Il est parti à Sparse, trouver un pilote... Pour trouver Nyo..."

Elle se mit à pleurer. Jeanne rangea sa lame en souriant triomphalement, puis posa son regard sur son collègue.

"Quoi? Je n'ai massacré personne!"

Il soupira en la fusillant du regard et déclara :

"Merci de votre coopération Lara, et désolé pour... les désagréments occasionnés. Ramenez-la chez elle."

Il tourna les talons avant de s'arrêter et de revenir vers la femme. Il lui saisit le menton et siffla :

"Il est bien évident que vous ne devez pas mettre les autorités compétentes au courant de cette visite, n'est-ce pas?"

La femme hocha la tête, les larmes ne tarissant pas. Il fit un geste à ses hommes et retourna à son vaisseau.

Soudain, il remarqua que la psychopathe le fixait avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

"Quoi?

-En fait, t'es pas si ennuyeux que ça comme type."

Il leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre.

Dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il faudrait qu'il se débarrasse de cette gêneuse.


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MON DIEU! CINQ MOIS que je n'ai RIEN posté sur ce site! Me pardonnerez-vous un jour?**

 **Oui, encore pardon pour ce retard, ça ne se reproduira plus. (Comment ça, je dis ça à chaque fois? Pas du tout...)**

 **Enfin bref, voilà le chapitre 5 d'Across The Universe! Avec aujourd'hui, une devinette!**

 **J'ai mis une référence à Marvel, toute pourrie et cachée (bien cachée, je l'espère). La trouveras-tu? (TATATATATAAAAAA)**

 **Comment ça je m'excite pour rien?**

 **Bon, en tout cas, si vous la trouvez, merci de m'en faire part en review!**

 **/\**

Antoine dormait toujours comme une masse lorsque Kriss entra chez lui en chantonnant. Il fronça à peine le nez, souriant comme un bienheureux, tandis que le barman s'arrêta en voyant le jeune garçon encore endormi et vérifia l'heure à sa montre. 5H47. Il s'approcha doucement du lit et le secoua en disant :

"Petit? Antoine? Réveille-toi..."

Antoine grogna et ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Il demanda d'une voix pâteuse :

"Quoi?

-Il faut que tu te lèves, petit.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu ne veux plus sauver ton ami?"

Le brun connecta ses neurones puis se souvint. L'agression, le bar, Mathieu, le pilote...

Il se leva et s'étira tandis que le gérant du bar annonçait :

"J pensais que tu étais déjà parti...

-Pourquoi? Il est quelle heure?

-5h53.

-ça va, Mathieu m'attend pour 6h..."

Il sourit puis comprit le sens des paroles de l'homme.

"Oh merde!"

Il se leva, se mit de l'eau sur la figure et attrapa son sac avant de partir en courant. Mais il revint sur ses pas et demanda :

"Où se trouve la piste d'atterrissage?

-Tourne à droite en sortant, remonte la rue principale et tu y es.

-Pour le paiement...

-Cadeau petit."

Antoine sourit et cria en partant :

"Merci! Merci pour tout!

-De rien petit." dit Kriss avec un sourire.

 **/\**

Antoine remonta la rue en courant comme un dératé, priant pour que l'homme l'attende. Il déboucha sur une immense place où stationnaient des vaisseaux de toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes, de tous les âges. Il s'arrêta une seconde pour les admirer puis chercha des yeux Mathieu.

Il le trouva au pied d'un grand vaisseau noir en état médiocre, discutant vivement avec un homme au visage masqué par un tissu mauve. Il s'approcha discrètement, tentant de saisir un mot.

Peine perdue, puisque les deux hommes parlaient une langue étrangère. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se serrèrent la main et lhomme au fouard disparut.

Mathieu se tourna vers son passager, un sourire éclatant au lèvres.

"Pile à l'heure gamin! Tu es prêt?

-Euh... Oui... Je suppose..."

Le sourire de Mathieu s'élargit et il fit pivoter le jeune homme en disant :

"Et voici votre carrosse, monseigneur!"

Antoine tenta de cacher son air dubitatif et déçu devant ce qu'il considérait comme un tas de feraille. Mathieu continua dans une envolée lyrique :

"Le meilleur vaisseau de la galaxie, voire même, -sans vouloir me vanter bien sûr- de l'Univers! Celui avec un grand U! Je suis allé à l'autre bout de la galaxie, même au-delà avec! Une vitesse de point de 5 000 km/h! Tu entends? 5 000! Enfin, officiellement...

-Comment ça, officiellement?"

Le pilote avait éveillé la curiosité d'Antoine. Il croisa son regard brillant d'excitation, comme un gamin. Mais l'homme lui tapa sur l'épaule et dit :

"Bah, tu verras bien! Allez, ne perdons pas de temps! J'ai une sacré somme à toucher moi..."

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant au vaisseau. Antoine déglutit et dit :

"Ouais... Une sacré somme..."

 **/\**

Antoine devait avouer qu'il s'était trompé sur le vaisseau. Si l'extérieur sentait l'usure et donnait l'impression que la machine allait tomber en morceau à tous moments, l'intérieur, c'était autre chose.

Le couloir était couvert de plaques d'acier gris luisant, et propre. Il avança et tomba sur une pièce assez grande, avec une table, trois chaises et ce qui ressemblait à une cuisine.

Le propriétaire apparut et annonça :

"Alors, les toilettes sont là, il y a aussi une couchette dans le mur ici, tu tires doucement -il insista sur le doucement- sur la poignée et hop! Au fond du couloir, c'est la salle des machines. Interdiction formelle d'y aller, compris?"

Antoine hocha la tête, émerveillé. Ce vaisseau était vraiment hyper classe. Il s'assit sur une chaise tandis que le pilote s'exclamait depuis la cabine de pilotage :

"Accroche-toi, ça va secouer au décollage!"

Antoine jeta un œil à travers le hublot et vit le sol s'éloigner petit à petit, puis quand le vaisseau fut à une certaine hauteur, il s'élança dans le ciel parsemé de nuages. Antoine voyait Sparse qui défilait en bas. Il soupira et se sentit léger, comme un oiseau. Il rêvassa encore quelques minutes avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

 **/\**

Il faisait sombre lorsqu'Antoine se réveilla en sursaut. Il grimaça en sentant ses membres ankylosés. Le jeune homme regarda dehors et eut le souffle coupé. Il se trouvait _dans l'espace._ Loin de toute planète habitée. Il déglutit en observant l'immensité et en se disant que si le vaisseau venait par malheur à tomber en panne, personne ne pourrait venir à son secours, puisque personne ne savait où il se trouvait.

Il inspira plusieurs fois et se décida à aller explorer le vaisseau. Il ouvrit une porte et tomba sur une salle d'eau. Il se rinça le visage et s'observa dans la glace. Il semblait reposé et les cernes sous ses yeux avaient disparues, malgré la migraine qui enserrait sa tête, tel un étau.

Il continua à explorer le vaisseau et trouva une sorte de cuisine meublée d'une table et d'une vieille cuisinière. Voyant la cafetière, il sourit et fouilla dans l'espoir de trouver du café. Il s'en prépara et attrapa une tasse.

Après avoir bu quelques gorgées, il soupira de bonheur. Ce café était bien meilleur que celui auquel il avait droit à la décharge. En pensant à ça, son cœur se serra.

 _Pourvu que Nyo soit toujours en vie. Pourvu qu'il tienne bon jusqu'à ce que j'arrive._

Son regard se posa sur les tasses posées et il pensa en apporter au pilote. Celui-ci devait être épuisé, d'être resté si longtemps à piloter sans pause.

Il avala sa boisson, servit une deuxième tasse et se dirigea avec attention vers le poste de pilotage. Mais il croisa le jeune homme dans le couloir. Son air sombre fut remplacé par un sourire éclatant, qui incita le passager à parler :

"Je... euh... Je vous ai fait du café... J'ai pensé que vous deviez être fatigué...

-C'est gentil! Merci!"

Il prit la tasse et avala une grande gorgée de la boisson brûlante. Puis il prit Antoine par l'épaule et celui-ci remarqua qu'il était plus petit que lui. Il ne l'avait pas noté avant, sûrement parce qu'il était impressionné par son attitude conquérante. Ils s'assirent autour de la table et Antoine osa demander :

"Où sommes-nous?

-Tout près de Dragsa . J'ai dû faire un détour par Tudran, pour me ravitailler et livrer quelques marchandises. Tu as dormi comme un bébé tout le temps!"

Il rit tandis qu'Antoine releva quelque chose :

"Livrer des marchandises? Vous faites de la contrebande?

-Hem... Non. Je fais plutôt du commerce qui n'est pas très bien vu par les gouvernements...

-Ouais. Vous faites de la contrebande, quoi.

-Je fais du commerce."

Le ton du contrebandier était glacial, mais il se radoucit en demandant :

"Dis-moi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu as engagé un pilote aussi expérimenté que moi pour retrouver ton ami?"

Le pauvre cœur d'Antoine se serra à nouveau et il dit :

"Je... C'est mon meilleur ami, le seul que j'ai jamais eu... Alors quand il s'est fait enlever, je devais aller l'aider. Et je l'ai promis à sa mère..."

Il se demanda comment allait Lara. Si elle était restée là-bas. Soudain, l'aventurier prit la parole :

"Mmm... Moi aussi, j'étais seul quand j'étais gamin. C'était pas drôle. Mais bon, maintenant que je fais ce boulot, j'ai des amis partout dans la galaxie... Enfin pas que!"

Il se mit à rire puis s'arrêta en remarquant le visage pâle et la grimace d'Antoine.

"Hey, ça va?

-Pas tellement... J'ai mal à la tête depuis que je me suis levé.

-Oh. Je vais aller voir si j'ai quelque chose pour toi"

Il sortit de la pièce et Antoine soupira en regardant par la fenêtre. Et manqua tomber de son siège. La marque des Frères s'affichait sous son nez, sur un vaisseau rouge.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'appeler Mathieu qu'un bruit sourd et une vibration envahirent l'aéronef et Antoine se rattrapa à la table pour ne pas tomber et le pilote apparut. Il jura et se précipita dans la cabine de pilotage. Antoine le suivit et demanda :

"Je peux vous aider?

-Oui! Reste à ta place!"

Le jeune homme resta immobile quelques instants puis insista :

"Il y a forcément quelque chose que je peux faire!

-Allez t'asseoir et te taire.

-Mais...

-Tu sais piloter un vaisseau?

-N-non...

-Alors VA T'ASSEOIR!"

Antoine obéit mais se ramassa après une nouvelle secousse.

"Merde!"

Mathieu pianota comme un fou sur les différents boutons, regarda un écran et pressa un bouton, la langue entre les dents. Aussitôt, une fumée grise s'échappa du vaisseau rouge. Le châtain sourit et accéléra, semant ainsi les autres.

Antoine se permit de sourire tout en se massant la cheville en voyant leurs adversaires s'éloigner. Soudain, il vit avec horreur des étincelles écarlates s'échapper de ce qui semblaient être des canons. Il se recula à temps avant que la vitre ne se fissure. Il crut qu'elle allait céder mais elle tint bon. Mais ce n'était plus la fenêtre qui l'inquiétait maintenant, mais ce qui se trouvait _derrière._ Il lui semblait qu'une fumée noire sortait de leur vaisseau. Soudain, les lumières clignotèrent et ils tombèrent. Ce qui n'était pas possible. N'est-ce pas?

Soudain, il tomba sur le sol, comme poussé par une force phénoménale. Mathieu, de son côté, tentait de redresser son vaisseau, sans succès. Il réussit tout de même à réduire la vitesse et à le diriger sur une planète voisine. Ils entrèrent dans l'atmosphère avec une vitesse moindre, mais la pression était trop forte pour le pilote et son passager. Celui-ci perdit connaissance, tandis que Mathieu faisait se poser tant bien que mal le vaisseau sur une immense prairie à l'herbe vert-jaune, avant de s'évanouir à son tour.

Peut-être était-ce mieux, d'ailleurs. Évanouis, ils ne virent pas les ombres qui s'approchaient petit à petit du vaisseau fumant.

 **/\**

 **Oh, un cliffhanger tout nul apparaît!**

 **Alors, qui a trouvé ma référence toute pourrie?**

 **Kissy Kissy!**


End file.
